Parental Guidance
by happiness and love
Summary: Inu and Kag are missing after their Caribbean cruise sinks. Temporary guardianship of their 3 kids lands on two very different individuals: a cold ,workaholic CEO and a broke, bored lawyer. Sparks fly as they're stuck together! SessRin InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Two separate ripples**

Rin stared at the phone on the desk, mentally willing it to ring. It, of course, did not. She twirled her long ebony hair once more. This was ridiculous. Didn't anyone ever need a legal consultant at all?

The human gave a soft sigh. She mentally sorted through work she could actually do and ran up with a blank. The truth was, there really wasn't anything to be done. She had wrapped the remnants of the last case already, including all the paper work. There hadn't been a single case for the past month, which was one of the worst 'droughts' this lousy law firm actually had.

Rin looked over to the cubicle on the right, where a lady dressed in a stunning red suit and an ultra chic bob was seated. Yura had taken to filing her nails and was probably about to do a manicure. She looked utterly unfazed at the lack of things to do. But then again, Yura probably could afford not to work. Her family owned a very popular hair salon in the Shibuya District and was rolling in the big bucks. Moreover, her boyfriend was some director in some steel and manufacturing company too. That girl really didn't have to work.

Rin really couldn't. She had to work in order to support herself. However terrible the pay here was, it at least paid the bills for a swinging bachelorette of a grand old age of 28. She sighed once again. Her life was in shambles if she had to admit it herself. Old suit, old shoes, boring hair and no boyfriend.

'Zen, Rin, _Zen_.' She breathed in and out. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

The smiling faces of Rika, Ryo and Ai suddenly popped up in her mind. Rin smiled. Her nieces and nephew never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

'Wonder if they're fine.'

She then realized belatedly that she hadn't seen them in a while. The last time she had seen them was before Kagome went on a Caribbean cruise with Inuyasha. Her older sister really had a good life.

The phone started to ring.

'Finally! It was about time.' Rin thought rather excitedly.

"Hi! I'd like to order a Seafood Supreme Pizza please."

At any moment, Rin was going to tear out her hair and start screaming. Insanity was no longer going to be just a condition, but a way of life if this kept up.

Half a city away, insanity took on a different style as a handsome but extremely stoic looking man sat in a black designer swivel chair. He perused the many documents on his desk. There was a small knock on the door and a short toad-like man walked into the office, bearing another huge pile of documents and was about to drop them.

Sesshomaru massaged his temples slightly but still not showing any obvious signs of fatigue. The mask of coldness still fixed on well. But inside, he wondered why there was such an endless amount of work. This was almost triple his usual amount of work as CEO of Takahashi Corporation. And his usual was already an _unimaginably gargantuan_ amount.

Why were there now so many unchecked documents, unauthorized payouts, unsigned contracts and minutes to look through?

It then suddenly dawned on him. His stupid Hanyou brother and his wife went on holiday. Without the deputy CEO and Head of Accounts, many documents that needed authorization from higher authority had come to him instead. No wonder he was swamped with more work than usual.

Shouldn't they have come back a week ago?

Sesshomaru had been so busy with the newest acquisition project he hadn't realized at all. It was only after the paperwork had reached a limit where he worked 17 hour days then it now figuratively bit him on the head.

Stupid Inuyasha. Why had he gone for so long? And really, Kagome should have had more sense than that. They were probably attempting to drive him to an early death or something. Those two never ceased to try to torture him with their lack of common sense. Well, at very least, they did have adorable children.

His mind visibly relaxed as he thought of his two nieces and nephew. He had not liked their parents much but he had a very soft spot for the three children. That was probably their only redeeming factor that he could think of thus far.

A sneaking suspicion came up to him again. The two of them could be rather irresponsible at times, acting like silly teenagers but this time, they had not called at all. This was odd behavior even for them. He quelled the nagging thoughts and went back to the now mountain high pile of documents courtesy of Jaken.

Disclaimer and A/N: Thank you for reading my latest Fanfiction. It is based loosely on a Singaporean comedy of the same name. As usual, characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and not me. OCs- the children belong to me though. Do review and look out for the next chapter: Chapter 2: Brought together 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brought together 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the three children. Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone else.

Rin held onto the edge of the chair very tightly. Her knuckles were white from the grip but she knew she would faint clean away if she did not. This could not be. It was a bad dream, it had to be. Her heart was racing and she felt ridiculously dizzy.

"Miss Rin. You're all right?" Totousai's grave voice invaded her senses, indicating that this was indeed, not a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? I really, really hope I heard you wrongly." Rin's voice was shaky.

"I'm extremely sorry but apparently, the cruise ship, _Le Promise_ that your adopted sister, Ms Higurashi Kagome or Mrs. Takahashi Kagome was on with Mr. Takahashi Inuyasha, your brother-in-law, also brother of Mr. Takahashi Sesshomaru seated here, has sunk off the coast of Cuba.

According to my sources, no bodies have been found yet, but the rescue team that has been dispatched is not very optimistic about finding survivors."

The lawyer's voice was even and clear. He observed the silent man seated next to the rather distraught young lady. Sesshomaru was, for once in his lifetime, shocked. He did not feel grief or sorrow but instead regret. He had disliked Inuyasha his entire life, maybe even hated but he had never wished for his half-brother to die at such a young age. He had only started accepting him in recent years.

On the other hand, Rin was extremely upset and tearful. She had loved Kagome. When she was brought to the Higurashi household twenty years ago, Kagome had already started to take very good care of her and treated her like her very own sister. She had never been biased or showed signs of doting on Souta more. She had been there for her throughout the many years. Now, she was gone?

Rin sobbed uncontrollably and Sesshomaru was rubbing his temples. He hardly did that, believing it to be a sign of weakness but now…

He then realized something. There had to be a reason why two of them were here.

"What about the children?"

Rin gasped as she too, realized the implications. She nodded slowly then looked at Totousai.

"I was just coming to that. Mr. and Mrs. Takashi Inuyasha have nominated me as their personal representative to their will. However, since they are not officially deceased, the will is not operative yet. Yet, they have instructed that if anything were to happen to them before the three children, Takahashi Rika, Ai and Ryo were of legal age, guardians are to be nominated. Inuyasha has chosen Sesshomaru to be their guardian while Kagome has chosen Rin. Apparently, they have trust that you two will care for their three children. And since they are not yet found, the two of you will have to be their temporary guardians."

Sesshomaru and Rin both nodded blankly. They understood both the laws and the intentions very well.

"Where are the children now?"

"They are in the next room with Bokusen and their nanny, Kaede. The children have been here since morning when the news came in. I was told by Kaede on Monday that they were not back yet and just today international authorities have confirmed of the sinking of _Le Promise_."

"Are the children okay?"

"They have been very silent for the whole day. I'll bring them over; just wait here for a moment."

Totousai left the pair in the room.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru. She had not seen the demon ever since her sister's wedding nine years ago. She had seen him plenty in the news though, both financial news and tabloids. He looked back at her with his amber eyes.

"I'll take the children." Sesshomaru suddenly said authoritatively.

"What?"

"You heard me very clearly. I want full guardianship of the children. I will be taking them. You won't have to take care of them."

Rin was shocked by his sudden, decisive proclamation. It was as if this man was in full control and had not a shred of concern for what she thought.

She got angry.

How dare he simply say something like that so nonchalantly. She put the years of law school training in use. She was not giving up the children no matter what this mad albeit handsome man said. Thinking of a suitably cutting retort,

"Wait a minute. Excuse me. You must be mad. I have every right as you do over the guardianship of the children."

"And I want you to give it up. You don't look exactly very capable of taking care of them."

Sesshomaru took her rather old suit in. She just did not seem the person to take care of them. She certainly had no capability of doing so. Rin caught him giving her a once over and knew exactly what he thought of her. The human seethed and clenched her fist tightly at her sides. She really could punch this self absorbed, pompous and downright offensive man. Her fist would probably hurt a lot more than her heart then. She trembled slightly in rage.

"And neither do you. Why should I give up my guardianship, one which I have every right to, to a man who is perpetually in the news? What makes you even think for a moment that I would let my nephew and nieces go with a man who doesn't care about them?"

"What makes you think I don't care?" The words came out of the inuyoukai's mouth very quickly, before he actually processed it in his mind. He looked away, lips pursed tightly. That was not something he was to freely admit. He was tired too.

Rin stopped for a moment.

Sesshomaru icily put in another sentence, "I have the financial capability to take care of them."

Rin looked at him directly, with her caramel coloured orbs flashing.

"Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Takahashi, I don't believe money is everything. I doubt you have any time at all for them."

They continued to quarrel, quite oblivious to the three young ones standing at the doorway.

"Oniichan." Ai's quivery voice whispered out to her nine year old elder sister. The six year old had already cried multiple times throughout the afternoon.

"It'll be fine, Ai. They're just having some minor disagreements."

The 3 kids stared at their beloved Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Rin who were currently in a heated argument both intently and puzzled. Their parents had just gone missing and now their kin were about to kill each other.

Rika wrapped an arm around Ryo, her very silent younger brother. The four year old was already an extremely quiet individual most days but now he had completely clammed up which worried Rika.

"Ryo-chan. Daijobu?" She ran a hand along his silky black hair and dog ears.

There was no response from the little boy.

Finally, the two adults finally realized the presence of the three rather miserable looking children standing at the door way. They ceased their quarrel immediately. Rin gave Sesshomaru a 'we'll talk later' look.

"Rika, Ai, Ryo. Hello. Haven't seen you all in a while!" Rin bent down to draw Ryo closer to her and he immediately hugged his aunt tightly. The child was extremely upset, she knew that.

"Uncle Sess!" Ai latched onto Sesshomaru as he patted Rika's head.

"Come on. I'll take you three home."

The three kids followed their uncle. Rin was at a loss of what to do.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. Personally, he wanted nothing to do with the human female standing in front of her but she was the children's aunt after all. Not looking at her he asked,

"Are you coming along?"

"Of course I am!"

She walked quickly towards them and held Ai's hand.

They bid goodbye to Totousai and Bokusen who were discussing the will in detail outside. Being friends of the Takahashi family, the two were their well trusted lawyers. They had watched Inuyasha grow up, which was why they were undeniably sombre today.

"I'll be informing the rest of the family. I think they should know."

Rin bit her lip hard. Mother was going to be extremely heartbroken. Sesshomaru simply nodded and led the children off. They should not be any more upset.

Once they had located Sesshomaru's rather small but highly flashy Porsche, they bundled the children in. They were fairly quiet throughout the ride back to their family home. The children were going to go home to a house where their parents might never come back to. The thought caused a tear to roll down Rika's cheek.

Sesshomaru smelt the faint saltiness of fresh tears coming from the back seat. He knew Rika was old enough to feel pain that she did not show outwardly for fear of upsetting her younger siblings further. Rin saw from the front mirror, the tear stained face of the young girl. She felt tears well up in her own eyes. Rika looked very much like Kagome actually, but had Inuyasha's white hair and amber eyes.

What was Rin supposed to do?

This was very unexpected. Yet, she had responsibility for them. And to be fair, Sesshomaru did too.

Once they had reached the empty house, the two guardians made sure the children were tucked into bed before they left for their respective homes. Kaede only came in the day, early in the morning.

"I don't want to see them like that. Can we discuss this again tomorrow?" Rin was willing to negotiate this with Sesshomaru. Perhaps work out a schedule of some sort so the children were taken care of.

"8 am, Starbucks near the financial district."

She nodded tiredly and they parted ways.

As Rin sat exhausted, slumped in a seat on the train, she thought ways to settle the fragile and complex situation that had been thrust into their hands. There was a pressing need to rebuild a home for the children. How was she to do that when she had a fairly un-maternal instincts and a rather low income. Sesshomaru was also being extremely uncivilized and stuck up. Although money was undoubtedly important and he did have loads of it, it did not mean he could just have the children like that.

'Money is not a problem. The rude; lunatic sister of Kagome might actually be right. I need to care for them in some way.' Sesshomaru, 33 year old bachelor who worked 17 hours a day for the family business was not exactly suitable daddy material. Somebody had to be there to help.

There was only one way that might truly work.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two. Rather emotional chapter if I may say myself. It might not make a lot of sense too, sorry about that. Do review though and look out for the next chapter: Chapter 3: Proposal 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Proposal 

Disclaimer: Own nothing, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Although he was used to keeping very late nights, Sesshomaru had not been able to sleep the entire night at all. He had sat on his sofa contemplating the whole issue.

'Apparently, they have trust that you two will care for their three children.'

Those were Totousai's words to Rin and him. Inuyasha, that spoilt brat, half-brother who messed up his life had actually appointed him as guardian to his three beloved children. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had loved them more than life itself.

Why had he entrusted them to him? Why had he not left them to their father and Izayoi? Or even his best friends, that whatshisname who worked in their company- Miroku and his wife Sango? He got along with all those people much better than he did.

Yet, he had left them to him. Sesshomaru's mind drifted back to 9 years ago or so. At that time, Inuyasha was married to Kagome for about half a year and she was expecting Rika. The hanyou had very randomly wandered into his office one afternoon and walked right in.

"I want you to take care of my children if anything happens to me and Kagome one day. Dad and Mom are too old for that sort of thing and I don't want to impose them on anyone else. Blood is still thicker than water."

The sudden speech caused Sesshomaru to stare at his half brother as if he were insane. When Inuyasha had realized that the elder brother was not responding and staring (icily as usual) at him, he continued to barrel on.

"What? I'm serious. I never asked anything much from you and although I hate to say it, I trust you."

Sesshomaru had never given much thought to this exchange almost a decade ago. At that time he had just grunted-in agreement he supposed- and went back to his work. Inuyasha had left and never mentioned the topic again.

He supposed, he did promise Inuyasha after all. It was going to be difficult to fit them in his workaholic existence and bachelor lifestyle but Sesshomaru was going to try. He was not just going to shell out oodles of money to pay for their needs (although he could easily do that) or just pay for someone to take care of them while he occasionally visited them. He owed Inuyasha as much.

He got up to change into a freshly pressed black Armani suit that was hanging on the front of his walk-in wardrobe.

Time to meet her.

Rin looked at her puffy eyes in the mirror. She had cried till her eyes were very red and swollen and she looked pale and wan. She had been unable to sleep either.

How could they just go like that so suddenly? Life indeed was unpredictable and the fates were a bitch. How was she going to handle this sort of responsibility? She was only 28 for goodness sake. Then again, Kagome had Rika when she was just 21.

Kagome had been so happy then, when she found out she was expecting. They were at lunch when she broke the news to an 18 year old Rin. Rin had been so happy for her. Instead of lamenting on the child being here when they had just gotten married, Kagome and Inuyasha had welcomed the child with open arms.

"I want you to be the guardian of my child and any other younger ones if anything happens to Inuyasha or I. Okaasan has already had such a tough time bringing three of us up and I don't want to burden her anymore. And Souta's living in US so it'll be extremely inconvenient. Besides, I have utmost trust in you."

Rin had wondered why her sister had suddenly brought this topic up but had assured her that she would be the children's guardian. No matter what she had to do for them, she would do it. For her sister; for them. She pulled on her favourite crimson turtleneck and black jacket with matching skirt.

Parley with Sesshomaru in one hour's time.

As Rin located Sesshomaru seating elegantly at Starbucks, she mentally cursed herself for being late. She plonked down into the seat opposite him and mumbled an apology. He gave a glance to his chronograph timepiece. 8.20 am. How very punctual.

Rin had been waylaid by the most unlikely people in the entire world. Her sister's ex-boyfriends. Not one but two of them. First, she had run into Hojo, one of the high school boyfriends who was now an herbalist/pharmacist and was opening a shop in her area. She remembered him as extremely meticulous and highly annoying. She hadn't gone too far when she then met Kouga, the wolf demon who had gone after her sister in college. Inuyasha had been so jealous and furious then. Apparently, they had fought often, irritating the heck out of Kagome. Kouga had also caused her to end up in a minor accident once, which was why, up to this very day, Rin did not like him very much.

Those were all the past. One really had to go through many before finding one true soul mate.

Rin gave a soft sigh as she focused on the youkai sitting opposite her, wearing a rather distasteful expression. Oops. So he probably wasn't exactly pleased with her being late. He was probably one of those 'time is money and you're causing me to lose money because the Asian financial market opened already and I'm not trading yada yada kind of people'.

She was irritated by that sort of people. Why couldn't they try to take life more easily? Yes, the Asian financial market probably was important, the Nikkei index and Hang Seng and all. Hell, money was important. But there were a lot of other more important things.

Sesshomaru had not said anything but simply took a sip of his Café Au Lait. And look at her.

"You want to say something?" Rin asked, in a bid to break the odd silence. This man was very disconcerting. He was the very intense sort.

He wore a forceful expression that she saw a lot of very successful people wore on Forbes or Fortune magazine but looked repulsive. On him, it looked natural. The man was just totally chilly.

"Marry me."

WHAT!? Rin's jaw literally dropped. Did she just hear what she THOUGHT she heard? If it was, she really had to go see a psychiatrist soon.

"W-what?" She spluttered.

Rin was suddenly glad she had not ordered yet because she really would have spit out her coffee on the smug and delectable Takahashi Sesshomaru. Okay. Scratch delectable. But he was certainly very smug. He seemed to think he had found the best solution of all and therefore wore an unusual smug look. The one that he probably gave to competitors when he had a better proposition or victory.

"At a loss of words?"

She nodded retardedly.

"Why?" She asked. This was weird. She half-expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out and say 'you've been punk'd!' or something.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes. Wait, NO! I don't know. Why should I marry you?"

"Children."

Very unhelpful. Like she didn't already know. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Explain further."

"I thought it'd be best this way. We could both take care of them. I spoke with their nanny. She needs to go back to her hometown for some family matters. The kids and you can move into my house." He spoke clearly, as if speaking to a fairly thick three year old.

Sesshomaru certainly was an expert planner and visionary. No wonder he got so far in the corporate world.

"That would mean I would no longer be single."

"Obviously."

Somehow, that wasn't a pleasant thought. Her mind drifted to certain someone whom she held a torch for the past 12 years or so. Kohaku was Sango, Kagome's best friend's younger brother. Rin had liked him ever since they were teenagers but had never had the courage to tell him. He was always so friendly and approachable to her. Kohaku was the type of person she wanted to marry. The cheerful, warm, easy and nice sort of guy.

Sesshomaru was probably the antithesis of everything she liked. He was brooding and serious, stony-faced and surly-ish.

Eek.

He was certainly a very gorgeous piece of work though, perfectly sculpted planes on his face, a strong jaw. The wonderful amber eyes and brilliant platinum hair. No wonder he always won most eligible bachelor awards.

Stop it, Rin. It's not a time to be appreciating his looks, however good they may be.

Sesshomaru noticed her reluctance and found it oddly refreshing. Here was a woman actually thought twice whether she wanted to marry him. Most women he had dated in the past were either out for his looks or for his fame and wealth. He didn't know if he should feel pleased or insulted.

"We will still lead our separate lives right?"

"It's for the children and nothing else. Once Rika is 21, we'll get divorced."

"That's easy for you to say mister. That's 12 years later and I'll be unwanted and 40." She was met with a rather curious stare from Sesshomaru. The edges of his lips were tugging upwards slightly.

Damn. Had she just said that out loud?

She blushed.

"Sorry. I didn't know I said that out loud."

"I take it that you agree?"

"Yes. The kids need a family and I'll do my damnedest best to give them one." Rin was suddenly somber again. She couldn't let anything stand in the quest to make the children's lives whole again. They could never replace their parents, but they could try. And if Rin really had to give up her prime years for the three of them, so be it. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"I'll contact you regarding the moving and new nanny again then. We'll also have to go talk to Totousai."

"Wait. We're moving into your house?"

"We obviously can't fit into yours can we?" he said, smirking slightly.

Sesshomaru stood up and left. Rin sighed. He was back to being superior and irritating again. Rin got up and ordered her breakfast, she was suddenly ravenous.

Sod the calories. She wanted a Mocha Frappuccino Grande with whipped cream and a blueberry muffin.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter three. Rather offbeat chapter, it was difficult trying to keep Sesshomaru in character without stereotyping him. Do review please, dear reader and look out for the next chapter: Chapter 4: Wedding bells pt 1: first day


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wedding bells part 1: First day**

Disclaimer: Enough!!! Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Happy?? Minna, enjoy the story.

_A week later_

The door opened, revealing the interior of the house.

His house was quite abnormally huge for a bachelor's pad. A single storey-ed, 5500 square feet penthouse in one of Tokyo's most expensive neighbourhoods. Rin's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets in her shock. Her sister's place was about the same size, but at least there were five people residing in it. This large apartment only had one lone master. Minamalistic, everything was in smooth, clean lines.

The kids were unfazed by their uncle's apartment, having actually been here. The two younger ones headed straight to the large plasma television and plonked down on the black leather sofa, switching on cartoon network. Rika sat on the contrasting white calfskin sofa and started on her new book.

Rin took the opportunity to explore the house. It was enormous and had a sense of frigid coldness. It wasn't exactly what one could call a home. A home was one that was warm and happy, one that held emotion. His apartment was emotionless, not unlike the owner, thought Rin. It was, however, very clean, without a single trace of dust or dirt or hair, in Rin's soliloquy.

'It's actually quite amazing, since he had such long hair. I'd imagine there'd actually be strands on the floor and on the sofa, but there's none.' Cue weird amused laughter from herself.

Almost immediately after her soliloquy, Rin felt she was illogical and going mad and looked around to see if anyone saw her standing there dazed and thinking weird thoughts. Sesshomaru had long gone to his study to read some company documents. She sighed and walked to the balcony to sit. It had a splendid view of the sprawling city.

Rika had noticed her aunt's boredom and followed her to the balcony. She had to say the something she had wanted to say now, before it was too late.

"Aunt Rin."

"Eh. Rika? Weren't you reading?"

"I saw you come in here."

"Oh. Anything the matter dear?" It was difficult to know what her eldest niece wanted, sweet but secretive.

"I just wanted to say, Aunt Rin, that, thank you very much for your care and concern for us."

"It's nothing Rika. Why the sudden thank you?"

"I… I don't think you should marry Uncle Sess if you don't want to. I know you feel very unhappy about this and we don't want you to be sad. It's okay; we can live in our old home. I'll take care of Ai and Ryo. We can get a new nanny. You shouldn't have to be forced into doing things you don't want to. It's just like mummy never forced Ryo to speak since he doesn't want to."

Rin was stunned by her niece's wise words. She was only nine; yet spoke with such responsibility and maturity. She felt ashamed. As her aunt and guardian she had to do her duty and not be so immature over the issue.

Rika took a deep breath. It wasn't common for her to voice out every single thing she wanted to say in one go. She wasn't the sort to say much, unlike Ai who had the habit of rambling on and on.

Unexpectedly, Rin burst into tears. Rika saw the sudden outburst and cried as well. Rin hugged Rika.

"It's my duty to take care of you three, as much as Sesshomaru's. We are your legal guardians. Both of us will do the best we can to give an instant, stable family life, which is why I agreed to the wedding. Marriage and Love are a big deal, of course, but three of you are the most important. I promised Kagome. It's okay. Go wash your face, dear."

Rika cried gently and thanked her, before running out to the bathroom to wash her face. Sesshomaru was standing at the doorway.

"Uncle Sess…" Sesshomaru patted her head gently. He'd heard everything. Rin spun around to meet his eyes. He glanced at her, with crystal clear tears in her eyes. He looked away but simply said,

"It's our duty."

The two remained there in awkward silence for a moment, both not knowing what to say but knew at least they had a common goal to look forward to. A sudden loud chime from the doorbell stirred them from the silence. Sesshomaru turned to open the door. A thin, raven-haired woman dressed in a white t-shirt and denim shorts burst in.

"Hi! Good afternoon! Aw, are these the little darlings? So cute! Eek!" The exceedingly high-pitched shriek threw the youkai and the three children back a moment. The sensitive ears were hereditary.

"I'm positive I can hear you. Who are you?" spat Sesshomaru.

"Kagura! Ooh. They're so cute."

Sesshomaru thought a moment before remembering that she was the new nanny that he had hired via the Shichinintai employment agency. She was supposed to come in today for a first meeting with the children since all their things had been moved in already.

She was however, a bit too sprightly for his taste. And loud. She had walked across the living room, uninvited, towards the children and gone on to play with Ryo's dog-ears. And anyone who knew Ryo would never do that. It would bring terrible consequences.

"Don't do that!" the alarmed voice belonged to their aunt. Rin had heard this woman's voice and came out to inspect what was happening, just in time to see the woman pulling Ryo's ears. Ryo looked a bit uncomfortable.

Rika and Ai saw the stranger touch their Otoutou's ears and instantly, instinctively and simultaneously stopped her by biting her. Kagura stood, shocked. A thought ran through her mind.

'What's with the little brats!? Are they mad?'

Rin quickly apologized, all while taking a box of tissue for her wounds. The bite wounds were quite deep.

"I'm so sorry, miss. It's just that they don't like strangers touching their younger brother. It's their nature." Indeed, it was. Nobody ever bullied their younger brother in their presence.

Kagura looked away and almost completely ignored Rin. She moved toward the tall, white haired beauty standing beside Rin and whined.

"Oww. It hurts. Could you get me a first aid kit, please?"

Rin stared, then immediately realized that the woman was actually, flirting with Sesshomaru. She almost giggled. The Inuyoukai wasn't exactly oblivious either. He ignored her advances but still went to get her a plaster. Kagura persisted, following Sesshomaru into the kitchen.

Rin walked towards the children and frowned. They really shouldn't have done that. That was an overt display of over protectiveness.

"Rika, Ai, you shouldn't do that. It's bad enough that Ai did it but Rika, you should know better. I'm sure she means no harm."

Ai cut in, trying to defend their actions.

"But she touched Ryo. We don't even know her."

"Yes, but you must remember that your teeth are lethal. What if you injured her? Oh wait. You have."

"Sorry Aunt Rin. We'll try not to do it in future." Rika apologized.

"Okay. As long as you two try to control your behaviour, it's fine. I know it's instinctive, but it has to be controlled."

Sesshomaru came out from the kitchen, with his newfound admirer following behind. Kagura eyeballed Rin. Rin wanted to roll her eyes but felt it would be childish and decided against it.

"Let me introduce, this are the three kids you are tasked to look after, Takahashi Rika, Ai and Ryo. This is my wife, Takahashi Rin."

Sesshomaru had purposely emphasized that Rin was his wife to fend off Kagura's advances. Legally, Rin was to be his wife anyway. Rin stared at him. He gave a nonchalant look. That sounded odd, coming out from Sesshomaru's mouth. _Takahashi Rin_. What he did next was not in his normal behaviour- he took Rin's hand in his. Sesshomaru smirked, a small smile. Kagura stared at her newest target as well.

"Wife? You two are married?"

That would spoil her plans. He was one of the city's most eligible bachelors and she planned to try to get close. When she heard that he was looking for a nanny, she had jumped at the opportunity. She would try to win over the children and let him see how wonderful she was. Now it was ruined! The kids were a terror and he was married already? And there was no way of backing out of it since she had signed a contract with the agency. She plotted some more to no avail at the moment.

'Get them to divorce? Difficult, since they look so loving. Kami. And I don't really like children that much!'

She had to reconsider her strategy again.

"I'll… be seeing you again. I have something to attend to. Call you again!"

She rushed out of the door quickly. Sesshomaru almost gave a sigh of relief. She would have to come back again but till then. He suddenly realized that he was still holding Rin's hand. Rin had a quizzical expression on her fair features. A mix of confusion and embarrassment but with a hint of amusement. He let go of her hand immediately. Rin started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Did anyone ever suggest you go into the movie industry? You have great acting! I feel kinda used, like a shield, but that was classic."

Sesshomaru ignored her amused remark and went into the study to continue reading his report. At the rate this day was going, he was never going to get anything done. It was only early afternoon and he felt drained already.

A/N: Quite a long chapter, but then again, most of my chapters are pretty long. It's a bit disjointed but I think it isn't that bad. For the OOCness and stereotyping, I'm sorry. I don't like Kagura. She's always plotting something or the other. Sess isn't really OOC I think. He's just trying to get away from Kagura. Please review! Thanks ! Look out for the next chapter: **Chapter 5: Rules of the House.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wedding bells part 2: Rules of the House**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

'There's nothing in your refrigerator at all!"

Quite literally. All he had were ice cubes in the freezer and a couple of Heinekens, as well as some fruit juice in the fridge- which Sesshomaru didn't actually remember buying.

"I don't keep much in the fridge." There was no need to buy much grocery really; he didn't cook at home and rarely stayed at home anyway.

"You're mad. You have a 3 litre state-of –the-art fridge without anything in it?" Rin stared at him. It was just unfathomable to her. Even though she lived alone as well, her small fridge was always well stocked with vegetables and fruits, some poultry, eggs, cheese, yogurt and milk. It was a habit to cook meals at home even if she was alone. Sesshomaru's fridge was dismal. She shook her head and continued.

"The kids are hungry." Sesshomaru spun around and looked at Ai who was poking Ryo. She was hungry and irritable.

"So we'll just call for a takeaway." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. That was what he did most days.

"It's unhealthy and icky. I'd doubt they'd actually want something like that." Rin pretty much disliked fast food. Unhealthy and some tasted downright horrible. Once in a while a hamburger or pizza was fine but anymore was bad.

"And what would you suggest, Higurashi-san?"

"I'll cook." Sesshomaru stared at her. Rin stared right back defiantly, daring him to say anything.

"I don't want us to die of food poisoning."

"I can cook! Serious!" Rin was going to throw a tantrum anytime soon. She hated for people to undermine her abilities.

"Fine. You go ahead." Sesshomaru was exasperated. This wasn't something he wanted to quarrel with her about.

"Where's the nearest supermarket?" She didn't know her way around this well-heeled part of town.

"About 5 kilometres away."

Rin opened her eyes wide with shock. This was ridiculous. Didn't rich people ever cook?

Sesshomaru put his report down. It was evident that he wasn't going to be able to ever finish reading it today. He grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I'll drive you there. Round up the kids."

Rin broke into a huge smile. This man wasn't that bad after all. The kids, obviously, like most kids, were excited to go to a supermarket. Rin got their coats and put hers on. She held Ryo's hand.

"You like supermarkets Ryo-chan?" The small boy smiled a little and nodded, not saying anything. The uncle saw this and smiled despite himself.

The supermarket wasn't actually far if one drove, but it was a ridiculous distance if one walked. And the supermarket was _huge_. The kids' eyes lit up. There were a huge variety of goods- a homemaker's shopping haven. Rin grabbed a shopping cart and off they went. The kids walked alongside her, with Rika constantly telling Ai not to touch the displays. Rin, being a seasoned grocery shopper knew what exactly to take and the best prices.

"Do you all like Brussels sprouts? Carrots? Tomatoes?" Three heads shook once, then nodded twice in sync. Rin laughed. Sesshomaru walked behind them while watching them intently. They looked so happy with such innocent things.

'Darn, why do they always place the biscuits at an unreachable height?' Rin thought while tiptoeing. She wasn't exactly THAT short so why couldn't she just reach the dang packet? The packet that she was trying to reach was magically brought down for her by a taller figure. Just like the Heineken commercial with Jennifer Aniston in it. And the man? Sesshomaru. Rin blushed a little from the close contact.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded a little, then moved on to see something that Ai beckoned him to see.

Rin picked out a few more items and realized that quite a lot of people were staring at them. She couldn't quite understand why but moved on.

Nearing the checkout counter on aisle 12, the kids were instantly silenced and wore a pained expression. The guardians noticed the sudden change in mood and looked around. Rin couldn't see what was making them so upset- it was just instant noodles.

Only until Sesshomaru said to her, "Instant Ramen."

It dawned on her. Kagome had liked instant ramen but Inuyasha had almost an obsession with them. They were missing their father, no doubt about that. Rin winced. Rika pulled her younger siblings along, before they started crying. The guardians moved swiftly behind them. Rin felt like crying seeing her wards so upset.

"Don't worry, they're very strong." Sesshomaru said quietly. Rin nodded. She shouldn't be the one crying if the kids didn't.

Ever the peacemaker, Rin offered to buy them sweets at the checkout counter, which they accepted. The kids moved out of the supermarket first, to see a Mount Hakurei mineral water mascot, as Rin and Sesshomaru handled the payments. There were a whole lot of groceries waiting for them. Rin looked stunned at the price. They did buy a little too much, come to think of it. Sesshomaru simply pulled out a platinum American Express card and handed it to the awed cashier.

"Wait, you're paying for it?"

"Obviously. Unless you can?" Rin felt like retorting at his comment, but indeed, the price was almost enough to feed a third world country.

The chatty cashier lady made comments that Rin almost blushed at. Now she understood the stares previously and the whispering that she thought she heard wrongly.

"Young parents aren't you all? And such beautiful children. You know a lot of customers passing by the checkout counter commented that you all are an extremely good-looking family. No wonder, since you all are such a lovely compatible match."

Rin and Sesshomaru shot each other looks, gave weird strangled smiles and grabbed the groceries. Compatible match?? They pulled the kids away from the weird Mount Hakurei pure mineral water mascot after buying 2 bottles. Rin looked like she was very fascinated by the water on the car ride back.

Back at Sesshomaru's apartment, Rin started to restock the fridge and prepare to cook. The kids went to watch the powerpuff girls on TV and Sesshomaru went back to his report after telling her not to burn his apartment down. Half an hour later, a delicious, tantalising scent wafted out from the kitchen. Stomachs growled.

"It actually looks edible." In fact, it looked fantastic, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to say so. They were simple dishes but healthy and hearty. The children laughed.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I didn't want anything too elaborate."

'Mostly kid friendly food that he might not be too used to.' Rin thought. Rice, an onion omelet, pan-fried salmon, sautéed broccoli and mushrooms, steamed chicken and a clear tomato, potato and carrot soup.

"It's alright. Thank you for dinner."

Rin was shocked.

'He actually said thank you.' Gosh. did the sun rise from the west this morning?

She started on her meal. Sesshomaru ate slowly. It wasn't actually bad, nicer than the takeaways he had grown accustomed to. Of course not as good as the restaurants he frequented if he was outside but her cooking was simple and the best part, it reflected her thoughts and character. As people always say, the best chefs cook with passion and their own personality. The honesty, kindness and wholesomeness of her character was there. They ate happily and quietly.

The children went off to sleep at 11 pm. Sesshomaru and Rin sat on the black sofa, apart from each other, having cappuccinos.

"You wanted to talk?" Rin asked, almost incredulously. Indeed, he had wanted to speak to her. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to set some house rules since we'll be living together. You are to abide by them as much as possible."

"Okay."

"Firstly, you are not to interfere in my personal life as much as possible. Mail, documents and calls, please do not touch. Understand?" Rin almost snorted. Like she would. She nodded.

"Secondly, you are to dress smartly at all times, in case of the paparazzi." Ah, the face issue. They had already gone to pick up some new clothes for her. Sesshomaru had felt that she looked terribly tacky and out of date with her old clothes. She hadn't wanted, but the horrible man forced her to go and picked up the extremely high bill.

"And about the paparazzi, thirdly, you are not to talk to them if they interview you or make comments without my permission."

"I believe that would be obvious."

"Fourthly, I like my apartment clean and tidy. I'm not expecting you to clean the house but clean up if you dirty the place." God, this guy was a control freak. Rin nodded.

"Fifthly and most importantly, you're not to bring anyone back here unless you have my permission." What, was he expecting her to bring a man back here? Goodness.

"I'm fine with all those. I just have one rule."

"Go ahead."

"We are to have our own personal distance and you're not to come into my room." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Was he some sex-deprived maniac or hormone-addled teenager?

He inched stealthily towards her, pinning her to the sofa. Rin gulped and blushed. What was he doing? He moved his face closer to hers. Rin's heart skipped in double time. He really was gorgeous. Such beautiful golden eyes. And ooh, oh-so-kissable lips. She felt his steady breath. He felt her nervousness and smirked.

"You must be kidding. I won't touch you even if I were desperate, which I most obviously am not. We most definitely won't be sleeping together." He touched her cheek lightly then moved away.

"I agree to your rule, if that's the only one?" She nodded, a funny sensation washed over her. That man was horrible. The wedding was in a week and she already felt like murdering him. Then she would be a widow even before the wedding.

Author's note: Ooh. Now they'll be in such close proximity with each other. The wedding's coming soon please review! Next chapter coming up soon: **Chapter 5: Wedding bells part 3: Down the aisle.**


End file.
